1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment or xe2x80x9cpig-tailingxe2x80x9d of optical fibers to multi-integrated optic chips and, more particularly, to improvements in the quality of pig-tailing.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
The attachment of an optic fiber to a chip, e.g., a multi integrated optic chip (MIOC), employs the use of an index matching adhesive or fluid. The chip includes a connection point to which the optic fiber is secured. It is important that the attachment be free from undue irregularity, or from not being symmetrical. For example, if the adhesive is not evenly applied, its curing may cause movement between the optic fiber and the connection point and attenuate or otherwise impair flow of optic energy to or from the chip, with consequent loss of performance and repeatable operation.
These and other problems are successfully addressed and overcome by the present invention by utilizing a symmetrically shaped sleeve to aid in the attachment of the fiber to the chip. Specifically, the sleeve assists the accurate and precise attachment by the adhesive or fluid, which is index matched to the chip and the optic fiber.
More specifically, the sleeve is provided with a symmetrical interior cavity, and is attached to the chip at one end. On the other end, the sleeve accepts and is attached to one or more fibers. The sleeve may be temporarily or permanently attached after hardening of the adhesive. The inside cavity is symmetrically shaped about the fiber and the adhesive bonded to the fiber. It confines, controls and defines the adhesive or fluid between the fiber end and the chip end of the connection point. It defines the areas and volume actually in contact with the adhesive or fluid.
Several advantages are achieved by use of the sleeve. The symmetrically shaped inside cavity surrounding the fiber ensures that the adhesive will cure symmetrically in this position and eliminate any undesired motion of the fiber from the preferred alignment position or to provide a repeatable motion to achieve the optimum alignment position of the fiber with respect to the chip. By precisely controlling the volume and position of the adhering material, symmetry is preserved over the effects of gravity and wicking which heretofore have prevented a very symmetrical pigtail. Such a symmetrical pigtail is necessary for performance and repeatability.